


In the Cold, Your Warmth Found Me

by Seru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kind of Bakery AU, Kuroo and Tanaka are mentioned, M/M, Pluviophile-love of rain, Subtle KageHina, Subtle TsukkiYama, Suga is Pluviophile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess?, improper use of umbrella (not really not using it in times of need), protective hinata and kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seru/pseuds/Seru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was stuck in a waiting shed with a dead phone, broken car and no umbrella. He waits, and sees Sugawara who was dancing and laughing the rain. Umbrellas were shared and Daichi isn't smooth as he thinks he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or Daichi is unlucky and Suga loves the rain. They meet by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cold, Your Warmth Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> It kept raining for these past days and the idea struck me. I got a little carried away with this tho. Unbeta'd but hey papa and mama crow.

Well Daichi thought his day could have gotten worse.

 

He was _so_ wrong.

 

Said man scrunched up his nose and promptly hugged himself as a breeze swept by, practically splashing rainwater all over him.

 

He had forgotten his umbrella and his car was in a repair shop, thank you very much Nishinoya and Tanaka.

 

Daichi knew better than to believe weather predictions all the time, he thought bitterly.

 

The abandoned waiting shed hadn't helped Daichi much either as he was assaulted (again) by droplets of water soaking his shirt through. His nose itched and he let out a loud sneeze.

 

_God I need to go home before it gets worse._

 

Daichi had been waiting for almost two hours, the rain still stronger this time and seems like it has no intention of letting up. He aimlessly reached for his pocket, feeling the familiar coldness of his almost unused phone. The screen lit up once he opened it, scrolling through his contacts so he could ask for help.

 

He can't go on like this, Daichi was sure he would freeze to death if he wasn't rescued soon.

 

The soaked man called the first person in his contacts because he was that desperate. The only thing he could hear on the other line was a shrill ringing.

 

"Pick it up please-"

 

**_The number you dialed is now unattended, please try your call later._ **

 

Daichi closed his eyes and tried to breathe. No he's not going to scream. And he did not so he tried to call the person one more time.

 

Ring, ring, ring,

 

**_The number you dialed is now unattended, please try your ca-_ **

 

Daichi figured he should get help from another person and this time he saw chose Asahi among his contacts.

 

After three rings, the call finally connected. Daichi breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Hello?", Came a deep but surprisingly gentle voice from the other line.

 

"Asahi, thank god, help me please."

 

"Daichi? Are you okay?"

 

Daichi repressed a groan at that. He was hungry and cold and probably a little sick from two hours of enduring his soaked shirt clinging onto his skin. It was gross.

 

"I'm not, Asahi can you give me a lift? I'm really sorry for disturbing you at a time like this but at I can't go home at this rate- hello? Asahi?"

 

_____________

 

"Hello? Daichi where are you? I'll be ther- um, Daichi?"

 

When Asahi did not hear anything from his friend's end, he pulled his phone away from his ear to check if the call was still ongoing. It was not. Asahi tried calling him but all he got was: **_the number you dialed was out of coverage area, please try again later._**

 

After five useless attempts, Asahi was sure all blood has drained from his face.

 

"Yo Asahi why'd you look like you just dumped your favorite donut in the toilet?"

 

A blur of dark hair and tuft of blond strands obscured Asahi's vision. Asahi crouched so he could look Nishinoya in the eyes.

 

"Oh my god, I-I think Daichi is in _trouble._ "

 

_____________

 

 

Daichi could not believe his luck. His phone just died on him. In the middle of his call with Asahi. Asahi who was supposed to get him home.

 

_How unbelievable._

 

He sighed, yes he did, because Daichi was pretty sure it was the only thing he could do right now, anyway, aside from screaming in frustration. He dumped the useless device in his equally wet bag and warmed up his arms in a weak attempt. Daichi fought the freezing coldness by thinking about other things like his bed, his warm and definitely cozy bed, and how it would be nice to sleep in his bed after a warm shower.

 

A beat, then two, Daichi sneezed against his will.

 

Daichi guessed he would really have to wait until the rain stops to get back. It sucks and it was cold. And it was dumb of him to think of a warm place because reality kept slapping him the face that he was stuck. A storm was hitting Japan and Daichi was so unlucky.

 

The rain kept beating down on the brick roof of the shed and water poured down underneath, joining the splatter of thick raindrops hitting the pavement. All Daichi could hear was his own breathing and the loud white noise created by the heavy downpour. He inhaled the earthy scent and he thought that aside from shaking and sneezing once in a while, the whole ordeal was kind of nice. Though it would be much nicer if he was inside his house and was sipping a coffee.

 

Daichi groaned, he really need to rest now.

 

Then, there was a blur of white in his peripheral vision. Daichi blinked as he turned his head, just to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Down at the street a white glo- no, a person was walking down, with no raincoat or umbrella. It was hard to see because everything was foggy due to rain but Daichi was positive that the stranger was skipping down the road-

 

_What?_

 

The stranger was hopping down in large puddles and seemingly not to care about his dark pants. When he was satisfied he continued on ahead, _skipping in the rain_. When he got closer, Daichi realized that the stranger was male and his silver hair was plastered around his roundish face, not aware of Daichi's eyes on him. He looked genuinely happy fooling around, letting the rain soak his soft blue shirt while throwing his head, laughing.

 

The winds roared and it swept by, bringing in rain. It was cold. The rain was pouring hard. The white noise is enveloping the whole place but the stranger's laugh reached Daichi's ear clearly. It wasn't the maniacal one, nor frustated, sarcastic and empty- it was pure glee. The brunette shivered, he felt a little warm hearing the other's unreserved laugh.

 

Although the sound died down and Daichi found himself staring at a pair of brown eyes. The stranger was a couple feet away from the shed Daichi was staying in.

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god-_

 

And then he had to smile and Daichi doesn't know what to do because he has been caught staring, which was rude and a bit of creepy. Although the silverhead looked kind of cute grinning at Daichi like that and he flushed at the thought. Daichi could almost hear Kuroo's voice telling him that, _that was too gay._

While Daichi was caught up in his inner monologue the stranger approached the shed with a friendly, "Hello there."

 

Daichi nodded with a quick, "Hi"

 

Now that the silverhead is right outside the shed, Daichi could see him clearly. He was carrying his shoes on his left hand while the other held an unused umbrella. He was shorter than Daichi and there was a mole just under his left eye, his silver hair mused and awfully wet from the raging wind and rain.

 

_He was barefoot dancing and laughing in the rain? Well, wasn't just that a little endearin- wait did I just actually-_

 

"Are you okay? You look like you could use this."

 

A pale hand thrusted the purple umbrella in front of Daichi, he looked back at the silverhead's hand and his face. He was still smiling.

 

"Um-"

 

Daichi started.

 

_Why was he being kind?_

 

"Don't you need it though?"

 

"No I don't I'm fine, I really like walking in the rain."

 

Mr. Cute Mole laughed and lightly jab the umbrella's handle on Daichi's chest. He winced.

 

"Are you sure-"

 

"Call me Suga and yes I am sure, I live only a few meters away from here and you're clearly stuck in there so go on and take it."

 

When Daichi kept staring, Suga gave him another jab, firmer this time. Daichi coughed and took the umbrella.

 

"I'm S-Sawamura Daichi, thank you Suga-san but-"

 

Suga laughed, the kind where his eyes were closed and pale cheeks dusted with pink.

 

"You're welcome! Take care Sawamura-san, see you around, who knows?"

 

Suga bounced away, cutting Daichi's sentence and leaving him cold with a cute umbrella from an adorable owner. Daichi just watched as Suga waved goodbye, disappearing amidst the rain and haze.

 

"See you around huh?"

 

Daichi mumbled as he opened the umbrella and stepped outside.

 

_____________

 

"Suga-san!"

 

An orange ball bounced in front of Suga as soon as he stepped inside his shop.

 

"Hello Hinata."

 

He greeted cheerily as the shorter male wrapped a towel around him.

 

"Are you okay? You need to shower or else you'll catch a cold! Wait I'll tell Kageyama to-"

 

"Dumbass I'm already watching the counter!"

 

Came the muffled yell from the next room.

 

"I will, I will, Don't worry so much Hinata."

 

Suga patted the ball of energy on the head. Whilst the shorter pouted and lightly dragged Suga towards the bathroom.

 

"Suga-san and his rain escapades."

 

A tall blond mumbled as he passed the pair, tray of freshly baked croissants on his hands.

 

"Come on Tsukki, the rain's really nice."

 

Suga chuckled as he reached down to open the bathroom door.

 

"Looks like something nicer than the rain happened."

 

Tsukki flicked his gaze towards Suga before disappearing in the room next door. Hinata huffed and sat on the sofa, clearly serious about getting Suga to shower.

 

"You bet."

 

Suga closed the door with a click.

 

_____________

 

 

Asahi found Daichi a street away from the shorter brunette's apartment.

 

"Daichi oh my god you were alive."

 

The glass-hearted giant run up to him. Daichi snorted.

 

"Of course I am. My phone died earlier by the way."

 

"I thought you were mugged! O-or something, I'm glad you were okay."

 

Asahi sighed in relief and there was another snort from Daichi.

 

"I called because I was stuck in the rain with my car and umbrella gone I couldn't really do anything but to wait in the cold."

 

"Umbrella? But whose-"

 

Asahi blinked and Daichi coughed.

 

"Oh this? Someone lent it to me."

 

When Daichi sneezed, Asahi ushered him to his apartment. An excited Nishinoya showed up minutes later, demanding hot chocolate for him and sick Daichi.

 

"I'm not si-"

 

_Sneeze._

 

"It's okay Daichi. Asahi and I will take care of you."

 

_____________

 

After weeks of dreaming about warm brown eyes, cute moles, pale cheeks and silver hair, Daichi saw Suga again.

 

He was kind of standing in the entrance of a cozy bakeshop and Suga was staring at him from the counter.

 

It was raining again and Daichi thought he could go and get a bite while he wait for it to let up. The _piter pater_ was faintly muffled inside the bakery.

 

"Oh."

 

Left Daichi's mouth. He doesn't know how luck works but he was sure he was okay with this one.

 

"Welcome Sawamura-san, anything you'd like to order?"

 

Suga was smiling brightly, eyes crinkling with mirth. Daichi walked up to the counter and waved his hand as a greeting.

 

"Hello Suga-san. Anything you recommend for a cold weather like this?"

 

The silverhead nodded in return, long fingers tapping his chin absentmindedly.

 

"Hm, then I say a warm chocolate and blueberry croissant might do the trick."

 

Daichi hummed.

 

"Alright, I'll go with that one."

 

Suga went to fix his order, a small redhead helped Suga made his drink.

 

"Oh before I forgot, do you want some marshmallows in your drink?"

 

Suga leaned on the counter, still smiling and Daichi found it contagious.

 

"I think I'd like you."

 

Suga blinked at him.

 

"A-ah I mean, I want you along with that drink."

 

Daichi sputtered, face red. He couldn't see the pointed look the redhead behind Suga was throwing him.

 

"You want me?"

 

Suga's voice sounded amused and Daichi wished he was gifted with nice social and flirting skills.

 

"I- I meant, I really want to have a coffee- or in this case, hot chocolate with you since you helped me weeks ago."

 

Suga threw his head and laughed.

 

"Mhm, alright, sure but you didn't bring my umbrella this time, did you?"

 

Daichi shook his head and breathed.

 

"Yes, sorry about that, I can make up to you though. Are you free on Sunday at 10 pm? I'll return your umbrella for sure and I know this nice restaurant my friend owns."

 

Now, Suga chortled behind his hands and winked at Daichi.

 

"Sawamura-san that was smooth, sure I don't mind."

 

"O-oh alright-"

 

Sure Suga was pleasant, kind and easy to talk to but Daichi just likes his personality. It wasn't a crush. _Yet._

 

But this was a start.

 

_____________

 

Hinata let out a loud cry once the Sawamura person was out of the door.

 

"Oi, dumbass what the hell?"

 

"Kageyama! Someone was trying to _steal_ Suga-san from us!"

 

Hinata whined and pulled at Kageyama's apron.

 

"You wouldn't want your favorite baker be taken by someone else, don't you?"

 

Hinata sniffed. Kageyama got Hinata's point but there wasn't anything he could do with it anyway.

 

"We should make sure he's trustworthy and is really reaallllllyyyy worth of Suga-san, stupid Kageyama!"

 

"Shut up Dumbass, I know!"

 

"You do not!"

 

"I do!"

 

"Do nooootttt!"

 

Somewhere in the background Tsukki rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning up, Yamaguchi handing him the keys for the backdoor.

 

"Oh dear."

 

Suga sighs, his lips curling pleasantly. He was watching the two bicker. Tsukki threw an insult at them and Yamaguchi snickered at his side and the pair shouted even more.

 

"I feel loved."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> 1\. Kuroo was the first person in Daichi's contacts, he's probably having a bro time with Bokuto so he won't answer his phone.  
> 2\. Might do a sequel who knows :^ ) what do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all \o/


End file.
